Hyuga Eyes
by LunaLlama
Summary: Byakugan eyes can only be obtained from a member of the Hyuga clan. Kiku Hatsu, an average civilian, was born with the same eyes as a Hyuga. How did she obtain her eyes? From her father? Or just sheer coincidence?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

~Neji is my favorite character in Naruto, so I decided to write a story about him with an OC I created. NejiXOC. OC Pov. ~

**-I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

~Before we start here is a little about my OC~

**Name:** Kiku Hatsu

**Height**: 4'11

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 18

**Personality:** Friendly, good-natured, and completely harmless, but can be spunky.

~Story starting now. Enjoy ~

"Kiku, hurry up the Leaf ninjas will be here soon." my mom called to me. My mom heard that Leaf ninjas were coming through our small town for a mission and she decided to let them rest here. Which means we have to clean. Joyous. I walked downstairs to find my mom with a broom and duster in hand. "Here you go sweetie," she greeted handing me the broom and duster. I walked into the living room and started to dust and sweep.

It didn't take me long considering my mom did most of it. "Good job," my mom said glancing around the room. "Now hurry upstairs and go get dressed." _Dressed? _I thought. "For what?" I asked. "It's not every day that we get to meet ninja's sweetie. Now go upstairs and find a nice outfit," Replied my mom. "Ok," I pouted. I walked up to my room and sat in front of my vanity. I stared in the mirror to see a pale girl staring back. I hated my eyes; they were completely white with a slight outline of black separating my pupils from the whites of my eyes. Curious when younger, I asked my mom why were they were white; she would always avoid the subject. I always thought I might have inherited them from my father; I couldn't have got them from my mother who has blue eyes. I never knew my father; he had died before I was born. Every time I would bring him up my mom would start to cry, so I rarely spoke of the subject. I grabbed my brush and started to groom my long blonde hair, a gene I inherited from my mother. I walked over to the closet hoping to find a dress; it's been so long since I wore one. I searched the very back of the closet to find a white and black polka dotted sundress. I quickly slipped into it knowing they guests should be here any minute. I found my favorite black flats and slipped them on. I hurried downstairs to show mom the outfit I picked out. "Is this ok?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. "You look beautiful sweetie, it's nice seeing you not wearing jeans." My mom joked. "I love you too," I replied jokingly. "Sweetie, can you go set the table for me?" mom asked. "Sure," I replied. I went into the dining room and starting setting down some plates and silverware. As soon as I set down the last bowl the doorbell rang. My mom dashed past me and into the living room, I followed. "Welcome," my mom cooed "Please make yourself at home." My mom stepped aside to let them in. The first person I saw was a man in a green jumpsuit and bowl cut hair as dark as night. A mini shorter version of him followed. A pretty girl with brown hair and two buns on the side of her head walked in after. Lastly, a boy with long black hair and pale skin entered. The thing that caught my attention was his eyes, they were exactly like mine. "Let us introduce ourselves," said the taller man in the green jumpsuit. "My name is Guy-Sensei," he gives a thumbs up. "Im Rock Lee the handsome devil from the Leaf village." said the mini version also giving me a thumbs up. "I'm Tenten, nice to meet you," smiled the girl with brown hair. "And I am Neji," said the pale boy. I glanced over at my mom who was staring at the pale boy. "Welcome everyone," my mom finally said snapping out of her trance "I hope everyone of you like Ramen." My mom then led them to the kitchen, I stayed behind. "Can I ask you a question?" I jumped thinking I was alone. I turned to see the Neji. "Are you a Hyuga?" He asked. "A what?" I asked confused. "A Hyuga? That's my clan's last name." He asked again looking at my eyes. "No." I answered "My last name is Hatsu. Kiku Hatsu." He eyed me not convinced "It's just that those eyes….never mind," He then walked into to join the rest in the dining room. When I walked in I saw Neji had pulled Guy-Sensei to the side and was whispering something to him. My mom was talking up a storm with TenTen and Lee. "Sweetie can you come and help me serve dinner," asked my mom. "Sure," I replied heading into the kitchen.

"Mom? Can I ask you something?" I asked once we were alone in the kitchen. "Fire away," said my mom. "Who are the Hyugas?" She dropped the ladle she was using to scoop the Ramen and looked at me shocked. "Well it's just that Neji asked me if I was a Hyuga and I was just trying to understand what he meant." I nervously said. "Your last name is Hatsu sweetie," she replied picking up the ladle. "I know, but maybe dad was related to a Hyuga," I suggested. Tears started to run down my mom's face. "I'm sorry mom," I said panicked "Just forget I said anything." She wiped the tears from her face. "It's ok sweetie, I'm fine." Mom said turning to me and smiled.

Dinner was a bit awkward for me. I could tell that my mom was still a bit upset. And every time I glanced at Neji he was staring intently back at me.

After dinner my mother asked me to show our guests their room. Neji and Lee shared the room right next to mine while Guy had his own on the other side of me. TenTen had my room. "Are you sure you're comfortable sleeping on the couch?" TenTen asked. "Of course," I reassured her. "I actually think the couch is more comfortable then my bed." "Thank you so much," She said smiling. "No problem," I said and headed downstairs.

I couldn't sleep every time I would close my eyes I would see Neji. The couch was also a bit uncomfortable. I just didn't want TenTen to feel bad for having my room. The living room was pitch black except for a small flicker of light that was coming from a candle in the dining room. For some reason I started to get frightened. I then heard someone coming down the stairs. "Mom?" I called out as I stood upright. "Mom is that you?" I called out again. "It's ok, It's just me." It was Neji.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

~Well this is the second chapter to my story. A note before I start, when you see this "**XXXX"** it means it's a scene break. Oh, and if possible please leave a review. I would like to know how I'm doing so far. Constructive criticism is welcome (Please don't be mean :P) I think that's all I have for now. Happy reading! ~

"Neji?" I asked still in darkness. "Yes it is me." He replied "I need to talk to you." I stood up and walked over to hit the light switch. Once the living room filled with light I jumped. Neji was right in front of me inches from my face. "How can you see? The room was pitch black." I asked confused. "It's my Byakugan." He simply replied. "Huh?" I replied still confused. "You mean you don't know what you possess?" He looked at me a bit shocked. "Possess?" I said still wondering what heck he was talking about. "Follow me." said Neji, leading me through our living room and out to our backyard which was lit by the moonlight. "Why are we out here?" I asked curiously. "I'm going to show you the power of your eyes." Neji said. _My eyes _I thought to myself. "Did you ever wonder why your eyes are completely white?" Neji said walking to the middle of the yard. "It must be a coincidence." I replied in denial. "It's no coincidence." said Neji. He closed his eyes "Byakugan!" as soon as he said those words multiple veins surrounded the corners of his eyes. He opened his eyes "Right now I can see your Chakra flow through your body. That is how I know you possess the Byakugan." I stood there with my mouth open still shocked "I have Chakra? That can't be possible." Neji started pacing "The thing I can't figure out is how you obtained the eyes. It's been bothering me since I first saw you." He walked towards me. "The only people to have such power are from our Clan only. I know that you are not because of your hair color." Neji moved inches from my face and brushed my hair behind my ear. His touch made my heart skip a beat. "Not one person in my Clan has blonde hair. Maybe you inherited your eyes from your father." He looked at me expecting me to answer. "Well that's the problem. I don't know my father. He died before I was born." I said. I really don't like to talk about my father. It's kind of hard to when you don't know anything except his first name. "Whenever I ask my mother about him she just cries. I only know his first name." Neji looked at me intently. "My father's name was Hiromasa." I said observing Neji, hoping he would know who my father was. "The name doesn't sound familiar to me."

**XXXX**

Shortly after I told Neji my father's name he said he had to think and was going to bed. I didn't sleep at all that night. I just couldn't believe what Neji told me. There is no way I have the Byakugan, I would have surely known. Maybe he's mistaken. It has to be, my mom would have told me I was in a Clan. Right?

I stood up from the couch and stretched. I walked upstairs to my room to get me a change of clothes. "Tenten," I called as I knocked on my bedroom door "Are you awake?" The door suddenly opened and Tenten stood before me. "I'm awake," she said smiling "Its Lee you have to worry about not waking up on time." I giggled "I'm sorry I just have to get a change of clothes and I will be right out." "Oh don't be silly it's your room." Tenten said "Anyways Neji and I are going to head out to the backyard and train. We arrived here early for our mission thanks to Lee. He's always in a hurry to get to a mission." she joked. "Do you mind if I watch you and Neji train?" I asked. "Sure, I love an audience," she smiled. "Great, I will be out there in a minute. I'm just going to get changed." I said excited.

I changed as fast as possible and started making my way downstairs. As I passed the living room I heard some whispering that sounded like Neji, I couldn't make out the other person. I crept closer to the living room just enough to make out what they were saying. "You need to tell her who her father is." I heard Neji say "Kiku has power that most ninja in the leaf village could only dream of. She has the right to decide what she wants to do with it." I could hear my mom sobbing. "I know it's hard for you, but imagine how Kiku feels not knowing who her father and all the things he has done for the village. He was a hero. You can't shelter her power just because you don't want to see her have the same fate as Hirosama." _My father, a hero?_ I thought to myself. I heard my mom utter something but I couldn't make out what she said. "Im opposed to my Clan as well. They are filled with selfish people, but I believe with Kikus help I can prove that we don't need a Clan to become great." I heard Neji reply. "I can train her to be a great ninja, but that means she will have to come back to the Leaf village with me." I heard someone walking down the stairs. Panicked I started to make my way to the backyard. "Morning Kiku, ready to see some intense training?" I looked to see Lee standing at the foot of the stairs. "Sure, but I think you should eat some breakfast first. Want me whip you up some more Ramen?" I asked smiling.

After serving breakfast we all headed outside excluding my mom. Neji grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "I need to talk to you again." His touch made my heart skip again. He led me upstairs to my bedroom. Once there he closed the door behind him. "I'm going to tell you about your father." My stomach dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

~ Here is the third installment of my story. Enjoy! ~

**-I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"My father? I thought you said you didn't know who he was." I asked shocked. "I lied," bluntly said Neji. "I just thought it should have been your mother to tell you about your father. Obviously that isn't going to happen. So I took upon myself to tell you." I just stood there shocked. "Hirosama was a hero." Neji started "Your father had the Byakugan, but wasn't a part of my Clan. A rare coincidence."  
>"My father wasn't in your Clan?" I asked, making sure I heard right.<br>"That's right, his last name was Hatsu. My Clan made many offers to Hirosama to join the Hyuga Clan, but he always refused." Neji continued. "Why?" I asked curiously. "He said that he didn't want to take the glory of having the Hyuga name just because he had the Byakugan. Hirosama grew older and trained on his own. He did amazing things with his Byakugan, things the Hyuga Clan could only dream of. Hirosama started to do good deeds for the Leaf using his eyes. He was later branded one of the most powerful ninja in the Hidden Leaf, right next to Minato." _Minato? Who is that? _I thought to myself. Neji continued "The Hyuga Clan started to get envious of your father."  
>"Envious? Why?" I asked.<br>"When Hirosama started to get noticed, by the Hokage and the Leaf villagers, the Hyuga Clan decided that they should be the only ones to have the Byakugan eyes and not some outsider. They were also envious of the power of his Byakugan. Hirosama's Byakugan was far more powerful, that is why they had made so many offers for him to join their Clan. The Hyuga Clan is made up of selfish people. That is why I think that they had killed your father."  
>"Killed?" I asked surprised.<br>"Your father was sent out on low rank mission to escort a member of the Hyuga Clan to a nearby village. Hirosama completed his mission of escorting the Hyuga member, but he never returned to the Leaf village." Neji walked over to me, inches from my face, and gazed into my eyes. "Hirosama Hatsu is my hero; he taught me that I don't need my Clan to become strong. That is why I left the Clan and will train with you."  
>"Train with me?" I asked confused.<br>Neji grabbed my hand "I want you to come back to the Leaf village with me."

_**XXXX**_

"Mom, I need to talk to you." I said as I walked into her room. Her eyes were still bloodshot from her talk with Neji. "I want to go to the Leaf village." I got straight to the point. My mom looked at me and she started to cry more. "Neji told me everything. He told me about Dad."  
>"You are not going to the Leaf village." My mom finally spoke. "I understand that you were trying to protect me from the Hyuga Clan, but I'm 18 now. I need to take care of myself, which is why I'm going to train with Neji at the Leaf Village." My mom just kept crying. "I promise I will make you proud Mom, but I need your acceptance."<p>

_**XXXX**_

"I'm going with you." I said. I was in the guest room Neji was staying in. Neji and his team had just arrived home from their mission. "You're coming back to the village with me?" Neji asked. "Yes, I already talked to my mom. I'm not changing my mind." I stated. Neji pulled me into a hug. My heart fluttered. He pulled back, but still held me "You won't regret this. We will be the best Ninjas of the Leaf village, without the Hyuga Clan, just you and me." Butterflies sprouted in my stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

~Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been kind of busy. :P Well anyways here is the fourth installment of my Neji story. Enjoy. ~

**-I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"Are you all packed?" Neji asked as he stood at the entrance of my bedroom. "Yeah, I just packed clothes. I figured I didn't need anything else to train." I replied. "You don't realize how much this means to me." Neji said walking towards me.  
>"What? Me going to the village?" I asked.<br>"Yes and training with me." Neji cupped my chin and brushed my hair behind my ear. His touch felt magnetic. "You know you are really beautiful." My heart felt like it was doing backflips.  
>"You're just saying that because I'm going to the village with you." I gushed.<br>"I would never do such a thing. I really mean it. I've seen many women in my Clan with your eyes. And their beauty can't compare." Neji pulled me closer to him, inches from his face. It felt like the whole world around me froze.  
>"Hey guys, are you ready?" Tenten burst in my room. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize I was interrupting."<br>"Oh you weren't interrupting anything; Neji and I were just talking. That's all." I blushed.  
>"Ok." Tenten replied eyeing me suspiciously. Neji glanced at me and smirked, my heart melted.<p>

_**XXXX**_

Hours passed and we were nearly to the Leaf village. Guy, Lee, and Tenten were ahead us. Neji was kind enough to stick with me, since I don't have much stamina. I felt embarrassed. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Neji said as if he read my mind. "What are you talking about?" I asked.  
>"It took us years of training to get the stamina that we have. You have nothing to be ashamed of." For some reason it made me feel better. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked Neji.<br>"Sure."  
>"It's just curiosity, but I feel like there is a bigger reason you left your Clan."<br>Neji just kept silent.  
>"I'm sorry, if you wanted me to know you would have already told me." I said nervously.<br>Still silent.  
>"I'm sorry." I pleaded.<br>"All I have to say is that the Hyuga Clan are ruthless selfish people, who don't even deserve to be in the Leaf village. My father was the only decent person in that Clan."

_**XXXX**_

We walked the rest of the way to the village in silence. We arrived really late. The whole village was sleeping. "Ok gang, we will report to the Hokage in the morning and introduce our new member." Guy-Sensei said "Now I expect all of you to be up bright and early, no excuses." And with the blink of an eye Lee and Guy-Sensei vanished. Tenten stayed. "Neji I got it from here. I will show Kiku to her room."  
>"Thanks." Neji said and vanished. I felt like a burden, after I asked him why he left the Clan, he seemed to be distant. Or maybe I'm just overreacting.<br>"So, you and Neji." Tenten said leading the way.  
>"Me and Neji? It's not like that." I simply said.<br>"Well, good. Cause I had my sights on him for years." I was taken aback. Tenten liked Neji. Uh oh.  
>"You like Neji?" I asked to make sure I didn't hear wrong.<br>"Well yeah, what's not to like. He's smart, powerful, and good looking. A lot of girls swoon over him. Neji just never gives them the time of day, but one day he will realize me, once he sees how powerful I become. I'm going to train harder than ever." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. A pang of jealously ran through me. But, wait I don't like Neji. Right?  
>"I just wanted to make sure I didn't have any more competition." said Tenten.<br>"No competition whatsoever." What was I saying? I do like Neji. I think. 

_**XXXX**_

I had a hard time sleeping. It seemed like I had barely fallen asleep when someone had knocked on the door. I opened it to find Neji. "Neji, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Bright and early. That's what Guy-Sensei said." He replied bluntly. "Oh, yeah." I said a little disappointed. "Can you give me a minute while I get dressed?" I asked. "I'll be waiting outside." Neji said as he closed the door.

When I finally finished dressing I walked outside to find Neji leaned against a wall. He started walking and I followed. Silence. "Neji I'm sorry. Whatever I did wrong I'm sorry." I pleaded. Neji turned around. "No, I'm sorry."  
>"Why are you sorry?" I asked shocked. "For ignoring you. It's just that I have a hard time talking about my father." Neji walked towards me. "But I think you should know why I think the Hyuga Clan are worthless people." He brushed his fingers across my cheek. "The Hyuga Clan killed my father."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

~Here is the fifth installment of my story. Please favorite and review. Happy reading.~

**-I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"Killed?" I asked shocked. "Yes my father was murdered." Neji said. I stood there in silence. "That day there was a big ceremony, it was the day the Country of Lightning, which had been at war with the Leaf village for a long time, had their head Ninja come to conclude the alliance treaty. In that event everyone including the Jounins to Genins participated. Everyone except one clan. The Hyuga Clan. That day was the long awaited day when the family successor turned three. It was Hinata's birthday." _Hinata? _I thought to myself. "My father, Hizashi, and Hinata's father, Hiashi-Sama, were twin brothers. But Hinata's father was born first. A head family member. And my father, the second son, became a branch family member. When the head family's successor turned three, I was engraved with the cursed seal and became a caged bird. A Hyuga branch family member." Neji walked towards me, he then started to untie his Leaf headband from around his forehead. Once the headband was off Neji's forehead was exposed. It had a green X on it, which had two hook-like symbols on either side of it. "This seal on my head is not a decoration. The cursed seal is the absolute fear of death that the head family gives to the branch family. The secret seal that the head family forms easily destroys the branch family's brain cells; needless to say killing is easy as well. And this cursed seal will only disappear after my death which will seal up the Byakugan ability. The Hyuga family has the most unique bloodline limit, there are many who are after it. So this cursed seal means that the branch family only lives to protect the head family and it does not allow the branch family to go against the head family. It is an efficient system to protect the Hyuga's bloodline limit." Neji closed his eyes.  
>"One night Hinata was almost kidnapped by someone. Hiashi-Sama caught up to the perpetrator immediately, and killed him. He was wearing dark clothes and a mask. It was the Country of Lightning's head Ninja who had just signed the alliance treaty. It was clear that they came here to seek the secrets of the Byakugan. But the Country of Lightning failed in their scheme and ended up with a dead Ninja. So they claimed that the Leaf village had broken the treaty, and made an unfair demand. The Leaf village wanted to avoid a war, so they made an agreement with Lightning. Lightning wanted a Hyuga head family member with the Byakugan blood limit, in other words Hiashi-Sama's dead body. And the Leaf village agreed." Neji looked to the ground. "Thanks to Hiashi's double, who died to protect to the head family…..my father!" Neji clenched his headband on his hand, which was trembling. "Death is the only way to escape from the detestable cursed seal." I walked towards Neji and pulled him into a hug. "Im sorry." I could feel Neji still trembling in my grasp. "You have nothing to be sorry about." Neji stated. He then wrapped his arms around me. He stopped trembling. "All we need is each other now. It was fate that we met."<p>

_**XXXX**_

We finally reached in front of the Hokage's office, where Lee and Tenten were already waiting. Tenten glared as Neji and I walked in together. "Hey Neji." Tenten said as she walked up and hugged Neji "Do you feel better? I know some people can give you headaches." Tenten then looked at me and smiled. "I'm fine Tenten." Neji simply said. "Power of youth!" said Guy-Sensei as he came down the hall. "On time like always. Such a great team. Now in we go!" Guy-Sensei said as he led the way into the Hokages room. There stood a busty woman with blonde pigtails behind a desk, reading a book. "What is it?" the woman said not looking up from her book. "Reporting that our mission was successful and we also brought home a potential Leaf Ninja." Said Guy-Sensei. She looked up from her book and looked at me. Her gaze immediately went to my eyes. "So she is Hyuga, where did you find her?"  
>"Kiku is not a Hyuga." Neji said suddenly.<br>"Kiku, pretty name." said the woman "And how is she not a Hyuga, she has the eyes."  
>"Kiku is the daughter of Hirosama." Neji simply put.<br>The woman looked at me but this time with amazement. She stood up. "Then she shall be welcomed with open arms. By the way the name is Tsunade and I will be your Hokage from here on out. Welcome to the Leaf village."

_**XXXX**_

"Now I shall teach you how to activate your Byakugan." Said Neji. We had been at the training grounds and so far I learned the basics of Chakra flow. Lee was training with Guy-Sensei and Tenten was watching Neji closely. "Now the key to activate your Byakugan is concentrating your chakra flow to your eyes, from there your eyes will do everything for you. It can take a while to get this perfected but I will help you every step of the way." I nodded my head and closed my eyes. But before I could start I heard a _Bark bark! _ Startled I looked down to find a small white puppy wagging its tail. I picked it up and patted its head. "Look Neji he's adorable." I looked up to see Neji looking past me. "Why don't you keep track of your dog Kiba." Suddenly a young boy with a coat on appeared out of the bushes. "Well isn't someone a little grumpy." Said Kiba "I just came to see what all the fuss was about."  
>"What fuss?" Neji asked. "About the new girl. It's the talk of the town, her being Hirosama's daughter and having the Hyuga eyes and all." Kiba said circling around me and eyeing me. "Why did you have to bring her." Neji said. I looked over to where he was glancing. There stood a girl with the same eyes as Neji and I. She had short black hair and wore a coat also. As soon as I glanced at her she cowered behind a tree. "You always give her a hard time Neji, give the girl a break." Said Kiba. Neji ignored him "Come Kiku, training is over." He held his out to me. I placed my hand in his and he led me away. Tenten glared.<br>Neji led me back to the village. "Who was that?" I asked. "Kiba, a foolish kid with a dog." Neji said. "No, I meant the girl behind the tree. She seemed scared of you."  
>"That was Hinata."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

~Here is my sixth chapter. Enjoy.~

**-I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized. Neji walked towards me and cupped my chin "Why must you always say that?"  
>"I just don't want you to be mad at me. I know you don't like talking about some things." I said as I looked to the ground. Neji lifted my head up and pulled me closer to his lips. "Hey guys I'm glad I caught up to you." Tenten walked towards us smiling. I pulled away fast. "So Neji I was thinking that maybe you and I can grab some Ramen together. Just you and I." Tenten looked at me and grinned. "Im sorry Tenten, I don't have the time. I have to go over some training with Kiku." Tenten glared at me. "Come Kiku, we must go." said Neji. He walked ahead and I followed. I looked back to see Tenten fuming. I felt guilty. "Whats wrong?" Neji said as we walked. "Oh, it's nothing." I said. "I don't want any secrets between us. I want you to trust me. Please tell me." Neji pleaded. "It's Tenten, I don't think she likes me." I said looking to the ground. Neji stopped and turned to me. "She's jealous."<br>"Jealous? Of what?" I said shocked.  
>"Of you. And all the attention I'm giving you. I'm not naïve Kiku, I know Tenten has had a crush on me for a while. But she's not my type."<br>"What is your type?" I blurted feeling embarrassed after realizing what I just said. Neji walked closer and cupped my chin again; he brushed his fingers across my lips. "You're my type." My heart melted.

Neji led me back to my room. "So how are we going to train in my room?" I asked finally realizing. "We are done for the day," Neji simply put. "But yo-," I started before Neji cut me off. "I lied. I have no intention to be around Tenten. I need to concentrate on you." I blushed.

Neji opened the door to my room and held it open for me. I stepped inside and he followed. I turned around to Neji inches from my face. He brushed my hair behind my ear. "You know I meant it when I said you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I blushed. Neji pulled me closer and closer, his lips brushed mine. My heart felt like it stopped. Suddenly a knock came from my door. Neji pulled away. Frustrated I went to my door and opened it. Before me stood an older man with short black hair and the same eyes as me. "I have come to escort you to Hiashi, the leader of the Hyuga clan; he has a few questions for you." said the man as he bowed politely. I looked back to Neji who glared. "I shall go with her." Neji grabbed my hand and the mysterious man led the way. Neji showed no emotions.

We finally reached our destination. The mysterious man opened a door for us and Neji gripped my hand tighter and walked in. The door closed behind us and in front us was a man with long black hair and the same eyes as I. "Let me introduce myself, I am Hiashi leader of the Hyuga clan." Said Hiashi. "And of course I know who you are, everyone in the Leaf village is talking about you. Kiku, the daughter of Hirosama, who inherited his eyes." He turned to Neji. "Looks like you also got yourself a bodyguard."  
>"Neji is not my bodyguard, he is my friend." I snapped.<br>"Are you sure?" asked Hiashi.  
>"Of course he is." I simply said. I turned to Neji who nodded in agreement. He had his right hand clenched into a fist. I grabbed his hand and I could feel him trembling with anger.<br>"Well isn't that sweet." Said Hiashi as he looked at our entwined hands and smirked. "Well anyways, I'm going to get straight to it." Neji clenched his hand tighter. "Will you like to be a part of the Hyuga clan?"  
>"No!" Neji replied instantly.<br>"Did I ask you?" Hiashi turned to me. "May I have your answer?"  
>"No, I will not join the Hyuga clan. I came to the Leaf village to make a name for myself alongside Neji, not take the credit of the Hyuga name." I answered. Hiashi turned and glared at Neji. "I shall be leaving now." I pulled Neji with me and stormed out.<p>

Once out of view, Neji pulled me into a hug. I hugged back. "Thank you," Neji whispered in my ear. I pulled back and looked Neji in the eyes, this time I pulled him to me. Our lips met and neither of us pulled away this time. Time froze and the only sound I could hear was the beating of my heart.


End file.
